


Bus Ride

by CerealMonster



Series: Churchnut Modern AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6530455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerealMonster/pseuds/CerealMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Church fell asleep on a cute guy's shoulder on the bus ride home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bus Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda short, kinda cliche thing I wrote based off a prompt I saw about one person falling asleep on the other’s shoulder. Now that I’m paying more attention, I see it was originally about a plane, which makes more sense than a bus but ;P shhh. It is done.
> 
> Also thanks to lieutenant-charles-palomo on tumblr for giving my fic a quick read over to help search for errors and give pointers!

"Well, good morning, mister!" 

"Hh... Huh?" Church felt his eyes slowly opening, taking in the dim and blurry scene around him. He lifted his face off something soft, only to meet eyes with an unreasonably pretty man with a head full of bright pink curls.

"Although, I suppose it’s not really morning... Anyway, you've been asleep there on my shoulder for quite a while-hope you didn't miss your stop!" The man said with a smile. 

What the fuck? Asleep? On a strange guy's shoulder? 

Church scooted a few inches away from his seatmate. "Who the hell are y- how long have- wh- what time is it?" He sputtered, rubbing his eyes awake.

"Umm,” the other man glanced at his wrist, reading a sparkling pink watch, “looks like half past four!" 

Church glanced out the bus window and read one of the street signs. "Dammit,” he grumbled. “My stop was, like, a half hour back..." 

"Oh, no! That’s pretty far." The most sincere look of pity Church had ever seen in his life had spread across the stranger’s face. “If it helps at all, mine was too.”

Church knit his eyebrows together in confusion. “Wha-”

“I live down on Blood Gulch Avenue, but we passed that a while ago.”

“Woah, woah, back up. First of all: no you don’t.”

It was the stranger’s turn to look confused. “Yes... I do?”

“No, no. That’s my street, and trust me, I would know if you lived there.” He paused before hastily adding: “Be-because it’s a small street and it’s filled with nothing but obnoxious assholes. Trust me, it’s hard to forget a face in our area.” Especially that “Sarge” guy who lived right across the street. Church was pretty sure that old coot was actually off his rocker.

Confusion was met with delight as the man tucked a curl  behind his ear. “Oh, you must be one of my new neighbors! I just moved in yesterday, actually.”

Come to think of it, hadn’t Sarge said something about the house next door to him getting bought a week or so ago? Not like Church was really listening if _Sarge_ of all people was the one to tell him.

“Anyway,” the man continued, “my name’s Franklin! Most people just call me Donut, though.”

Confusion seemed as if it would be a reoccurring theme in any future conversations with this guy.

“...Donut?”

“It’s my last name, silly!”

“I see... But, if that was your stop, why didn’t you, I dunno, _get off when the bus got there_?”

Donut just laughed and shrugged his shoulders. “Aww, you looked so peaceful while you slept; I didn’t wanna disturb you! Besides, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to ride the bus around a bit to get to know the area. There’s always time for us to get off together later.”

“I mean, I guess, but-” hang on. “Wait, wha-”

“-The nice bus driver told me the route loops back around in about ten more minutes.”

The large, bald man driving up front lifted his hand to give a silent thumbs up in response.

“...Right.”

Donut smiled again and lay his head back on the seat’s headrest. “You’re welcome to use my shoulder as a pillow again if you’d like, Mister...”

Church couldn’t even begin to fight the fond smile forming on his lips. “Call me Leonard.”


End file.
